Prank and Pray
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Someone pulled a prank on Numbuh 86. This won't end well...


**So here is my first KND fanfic. In this one Fanny gets pranked! Everyone knows this can't end well. Just a short little one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

* * *

Fanny Fulbright A.K.A. Numbuh 86 was frozen in front of her office. She was mad, no furious, no OUTRAGED. She couldn't believe that anyone had done this to her office. She had made a very clear message that her office was something not to be messed with. So who was brave enough, or stupid enough, to do this?

Fanny's office was nothing too special. Green walls. A desk tucked away in the corner. Supply closet. File cabinet. On the desk she had 2 pictures. One was of her and her family laughing and hugging each other. She wouldn't admit it but she loved her brothers very much. The other picture was of her and her best friend of secret, Patton Drilovsky A.K.A Numbuh 60, the heartthrob of the KND. They were just cadets in the picture, merely 7. They were hugging and both smiling. Patton had the same picture in his office but they both kept it hidden, usually behind stacks of paper. She wouldn't admit this also but she had a huge crush on Patton and vice versa.

Back to the office, instead of what she usually saw, Numbuh 86 was greeted with pink walls with a flower design and a pink couch. Her desk had been switched out with a girly designed pink table with a matching chair. Her work was as it was but the file cabinet had pink swirls on it, clashing against the tannish-grayish color. In the one place of a wall that had absolutely nothing on it was a rack of shoes going from high heels to stud shoes to flats. All in colors she hated. By now Fanny had come out of her shocked state and now had a look that said absolute rage. She went to the girly table where her desk was supposed to be and saw that everything was there except for one thing: the picture of her and Numbuh 60.

Numbuh 86 was even more outraged upon realizing who had done this. Sure it was kind of funny once she started thinking about it but still. She marched down to the moonbase landing station and hissed out words with venom dripping in each one. "Put me on a ship to the Artic Base." The officer, Numbuh 692, complied immediately since he had experienced first hand Fanny's rage.

While Fanny was on the ship by herself, she was far too angry to be near other operatives yet, a certain drill sergeant was sitting in the cafeteria of the arctic base, smugly smiling and sipping soda ( How I love alliteration! :D) thinking about the recent prank he had just done on, in his mind, the prettiest girl in the KND. He loved her fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Her strong and tough attitude was what made her different from other girls and he didn't mind the loud voice she had, even when she directed it had him, since he had one just as loud. In fact he **liked **when she directed her loud voice on him which she would do in a few minutes, an hour at the most.

He chuckled thinking about reaction she would have once she saw her office. Soon he heard the sound of boots stomping and people saying no to something. She was probably asking if anyone knew where he was...

"DRILOVSKY!"

...And he was right. Still smiling, Patton stood up and calmly walked out the cafeteria doors and down the _very_ long hallway to the cadet training area. Yes she stomped that loud and shouted that loud. About a minute later, he saw a green and red blur rush up to him. He smirked down at Fanny considering he had a good 3 inches on her. "Hello _kochanie. _I didn't expect to see you here today", he calmly stated. Through gritted teeth Numbuh 86 surprisingly also stated calmly," May I please speak to you in private please?"

"Well why can't we talk here? I mean it-OW!" Numbuh 60 was cut off by Fanny grabbing his ear and dragging him down another hall to his office.

"Ow ear, ow ear, ow ear!" Patton kept repeating this as he kept getting dragged by his crush. After a painful walk, they finally made it to his office. Upon release, Patton immediately started rubbing his ear while saying," I kinda need both my ears you know?"

"Shut it! I know it was you that 're-decorated' my office!" Patton smirked again. "And how do you know it was me? What if it was someone else?"

Fanny replied in a monotone voice," Only you know where my picture of us is, you have pink paint on your hands, and you left your beanie." Fanny pulled his beanie out of her skirt pocket and handed it to Patton. Patton blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, well thanks for my hat Fanny." As he put his beanie back on, Fanny finally went into rage mode. "Why in the world did you ruin my office?! I thought I had made a clear message that my office was off limits for pranks! I guess I hadn't, so I'm gonna beat the living lights out of you! Sie sind auch so unreif Patton! Was in der Welt kommst du darauf?!", Fanny ranted. Despite being Irish Numbuh 86 also spoke fluent German and had a German rant every once in a while.

Patton just sat there not showing any fear at all, until he realized that he needed to get back to the cadets. He stood up and grabbed Fanny's hand. "Look as much as I like sitting here and having you yell at me, I need to get back to the cadets. Bye!" He tried to leave but Fanny got in front of him and blocked the door. "We are not done with our talk yet!"

Ugh! What else do you need to know?"

Why did you do it in the first place?! It will take me forever to get my office back to normal!" She obviously wasn't going to let him go so he did something he never thought he would do. "I'll tell you later." He then quickly kissed her on her cute little nose and left shouting," Bye _kochanie!" _

Fanny stood frozen for a moment, still registering what just happened. A moment later though...

"**PATTON!**" was heard through out the entire Artic Base and even over a few radios that were in use contacting moon base.

Instead of chasing down her crush, Fanny decided to just go back to her office and start taking everything down. Maybe she can the shoes to girls like Numbuh 3 and 14.

On the way back though, Fanny suddenly got an idea of revenge on Patton. She smiled evilly.

"Just you wait, Patton. Just you wait..."

* * *

**Yea I know, it sucked but maybe you guys liked it. I just had this idea in my head and it's been bugging me since I wasn't writing it. Anyways, if you like I might make this a two-shot but if I do I want to hear your ideas on Fanny's revenge.**

**Review!**


End file.
